The majority of people suffer from neuro-musculo-skeletal pain sometime throughout their life. This pain is caused by either neurological compromise or by the soft tissue structures, such as the ligaments, tendons, muscles or fascia. Inflammation causes scar tissue, also known as fibrotic adhesions or fibrosis, to build up in and on the soft tissue structures mentioned above. Things like over training, not stretching before and after a workout, experiencing trauma to the soft tissue, or having a repetitive strain injury can cause fibrosis to line these structures and cause chronic pain.
Fascia lines every muscle in the body. This fascia is supposed to be mobile and not adhere to the muscle layer below it. After any of the above actions that cause inflammation to occur, the inflammatory process is activated. When this process is resolved, there are fibrotic adhesions left behind that adhere the fascia to the underlying muscle and tendon. This adherence causes decreased range of motion for the muscle and joint that it moves. This same concept of inflammation and fibrosis happens to ligaments.
Ligaments have a certain amount of plasticity which allows them to return to their normal length after they have been stretched when a joint reaches its end range or just beyond. When there are fibrotic adhesions on a ligament it loses its resilience and upon stretching the ligament doesn't return to its original length. This laxity in the ligament causes joint hypermobility, which in turn causes the muscles to spasm and secure the hypermobile joint. The increased or decreased motion in the joint causes degenerative changes to the cartilage. Also, the non resilient ligament may be easily torn.
Cartilage in the joints do not receive nutrients from blood like almost every other structure in the body. Joints receive nutrients from diffusion. Motion is needed for this process to be effective. So, if a joint is restricted, the joint degenerates. The same is true for too much motion, the cartilage breaks down quicker than it is repaired due to too much movement. Basically, the nerves, muscles, tendons and ligaments have to function properly in order for the joints to function properly.
In recent years, there have been many designs to treat soft tissue dysfunction. Many of these instruments have shapes to match body contours. Some designs have multiple tools to treat different areas. The majority of these tools are finished to a shiny/slippery surface. In addition to a slippery surface, the treatment edges are either a single bevel or a double bevel.
The following U.S. patents related to those designs are:
John G. Louis.No. 7,431,706Jung-Miin Lin.No. 6,077,239David A. Graston.No. 5,441,478Roman A. Wolocko.No. 4,483,328Mark J. Scappaticci.No. D634,022Ya-Ting Liang.No. D524.445
Most treatment tools today have a single or double bevel edge with a taper or conical section which does not permit either double functions or double direction of treatment with the tool; furthermore, their straight taper or bevel edge sharpness is not conducive to a progressive breakdown of fibrous adhesions, scar tissue and trigger points since the only constant parameter of current instruments is the edge shape and its tip radius edge of 50 degrees or more, the practitioner is obliged to constantly vary the tool's angle position in relation of the tissue surface to be treated; therefore, the treatment success is highly related to the intuitive or learned practitioner skill.